Sins Of The Past
by abvamp
Summary: New characters are coming to play. Lucas North is still haunted by his past. This is a story in my Werewolf Verse. Rated M for some non-con, not much though. Character Lucas North, past Guy Of Gisborne.


Title: Sins Of The Past.  
Fandom: Robin Hood, Spooks AKA MI5.  
Author: Aiden/JoJo.  
Character: Guy Of Gisborne/Lucas North.  
Beta: SRS/Slash, as always thanks girl.  
Ratings: FRAO.  
Warnings: Torture, angst, non-con, language.  
Authors note: This is my first story in my Werewolf verse, introducing new characters stationed in England. They will cross with my other characters.

"_Guy!!!" the sheriff yelled, walking through the castle. "Where are you, you incompetent fool??!!" _

_When Guy heard the sheriff screaming, he sighed __rolled his eyes. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway, he made his presence known. "I'm here."_

"_Finally!!!!" The sheriff walked over to him. "I want you to go too every village and gather all the children who are able to work."_

_Raising an eyebrow, __Guy asked, "Why?"_

"_We need new laborers for the mine," the sheriff said as if it should be obvious._

"_No," Guy said, shaking his head._

_The sheriff grabbed him by his collar and got in his face. "You are defying me?" he hissed. "Ever since Marian has been staying at the castle, you have softened. Before she got here, you would kill anyone who got in your way. You took money from the village and punished anyone who denied you. Where is that man, eh?" Angrily, the sheriff drew his knife and held it against Guy's throat. "Now do as I tell you."_

"_You think I'm afraid of you, you little man?" Guy looked down at the sheriff with cold, dark eyes. "I won't do it."_

_The sheriff growled and stepped away from the taller man, still holding his knife against his throat. "Throw him in the dungeons and punish him for disobeying my orders," The sheriff ordered._

_Before Guy could make a move, two men grabbed him from behind even as he struggled._

_The sheriff looked at Guy, a cruel smirk twisting his face. "Oh, and make sure he stays alive." Leaning towards Guy, he whispered snidely, "Resist and pretty, little Marian will be the one to regret it."_

_Taking a deep breath, Guy tried to relax his tense muscles. He knew he __could take on the sheriff's goons, but the prices would be too high. It was better that he pay the price for his defiance. He'd seen the sheriff take revenge on others by punishing Marian, and he'd hate to see something happen to her._

_The guards __pushed and dragged him down the stairs towards the dungeons, shackling him between two wooden poles. Once the door had been locked, the headsman walked up to Guy with an evil grin on his face. _

"_Let's see how long he'll last in our tender mercies." Taking a whip from the back wall, he let it crack in the air several times before the first lash landed on Guy's naked back._

_As the whip crisscrossed his back, setting his skin on fire, all Guy could think was that he deserved the whipping. Any __punishment or torture would be a small recompense for all the things he had done in the past. It was like the sheriff had pointed out, he had killed without thought, taken money from the poor - from those who were already starving - and he hadn't cared one bit. _

_He didn't make a sound as the whip landed repeatedly across his back, leaving bloody marks. As the pain intensified, he realized that he didn't even care survived the whipping; he was already dead on the inside. Even Marian couldn't make his self-loathing go away._

_As he weakened, Guy let his head hang, letting his arms take more and more of his weight. Eyes closed, he blocked the sight and sounds that surrounded him. Instead, he focused on the dark spot where his heart and soul should have been._

_When the headsman __slapped his face, Guy looked up. _

_Taunting Guy, the headsman sneered. "I hear you like to take it up your ass, Guy."_

_Guy stiffened when __the other man walked behind him and tore at his pants. Tying his ankles to the wooden poles, he forced Guys to spread his legs. _

"_Let__'s have some fun, shall we," he hissed into Guy's ear._

_Without any preparation__, the headsman buried himself inside of Guy, and started to move in and out, hard and fast._

~.~

Lucas North woke up in a dark room, panting and sweating. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck."

Turning his head to make sure his mate was still sleeping, he sighed when he only found an empty space next to him.

Lucas had forgotten that Owen was on another hunt with Jack, TD and Ianto. Jack had ordered Lucas to stay behind until he had fully recovered from the poison.

It had been a good hunt until he had been poisoned by a man they had all trusted. It hadn't killed him - since he couldn't technically _die_ - but it had left him very sick.

Shifting on the bed, he turned towards the bedroom window, hoping the sunrise would ease his torment. After a few minutes, his restlessness only increased. Frustrated, he sat up and tried to stand, but stopped when he began to fell lightheaded.

_For Christ sake__, he was a blood wolf, why did he still feel so weak?_

The healer had explained how the modified poison had entered his blood stream and caused the effect to amplify through his body. That didn't stop Lucas from wishing he could move around like before. Maybe a walk would make him feel better.

An hour later, he was walking by the banks of the Thames, deep in thoughts.

"Lucas," someone called out.

Turning around, he saw Adam Carter approaching him.

"Adam," Lucas greeted his friend warmly. "I won't even ask you how you knew that I would be here."

Adam smiled at him. "It's good to see you back on your feet. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Lucas said, trying to smile but failing miserably. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he sighed deeply.

Looking concerned, Adam sat down next to him. "What is wrong?"

"When will I have paid for all my sins?" he asked quietly, sounding like he was not really expecting an answer from his friend.

Adam smiled at him. "You have paid, many times over, believe me. You've helped a lot of people through the years. You've brought justice to our kind, and made sure the guilty paid for their sins."

"Then why do I still have nightmares, where I wake up every night screaming?" Even as he said it, he felt ashamed of his own weakness. Standing up, he turned to face Adam. "I'll see you back at the grid." He walked off without saying goodbye.

Adam sighed as he watched his friend walk away. "I don't have an answer my friend. I wish I could make it better," he whispered.


End file.
